


Be My uh... Date?

by idy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Awkward, Crush, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Middle School, One Shot, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idy/pseuds/idy
Summary: “Well, you probably know because of Buffy, but we have an athletic banquet coming up soon. I want you to be there.”  TJ couldn't meet his eyes.Cyrus didn’t know what to say. Buffy had explained the athletic banquet to Cyrus and Andi last week, as it was something neither of them ad ever been invited to before previously. It’s a dinner and award show for all the athletes. Every athletic team in the school would be there. From the basketball team to the space otters. Each student athlete invited was given a ticket. A plus one, if you would. Buffy offered her plus one to Cyrus and Jonah had promised Andi his. Cyrus would feel horrible rejecting either of his friends.“As my date. Cyrus I want you there as my date.” Cyrus’ breath caught in his throat. His what?





	Be My uh... Date?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tyrus one shot. I love the fake dating trope, and I decided to work it into something for both of the boys. Sports for TJ, and a fancy banquet for Cyrus. An athletic banquet is something my school had done for our athletes. It was a way to praise and thank them for their hard work throughout the year. Did everyone have that? I hope so. Anyway, I hope you like this. I have also posted this on my tumblr, woahpeaches.

Friday afternoon dismissal, it was a bit chaotic. The air buzzing with excitement for the upcoming weekend. Cyrus walked out of the school with Andi and Buffy at his sides. He laughed at Andi’s comment about their last class of the day. He was going to comment; however, TJ had his hand now and was pulling him along. He followed with no struggle, he trusted TJ enough to follow him; especially when the boy was this distraught.

“I need your help.” TJ’s eyes not meeting Cyrus’s, obviously embarrassed by the request he had. He dropped Cyrus’s hand, using his now free hand to awkwardly rub the back of his neck.

“Of course TJ, you know I’m here you.” Cyrus said sincerely, reaching out and patting TJ’s forearm. Whatever he needed, Cyrus would do his best to help his friend. He was still a bit lost, his mind starting to catch up to him now that he isn’t with his best friends. 

“Well, you probably know because of Buffy, but we have an athletic banquet coming up soon. I want you to be there.” The boy’s signature smirk coming back to his face; however, still not meeting Cyrus’s eyes. 

Nodding slowly, Cyrus didn’t know what to say. Buffy had explained the athletic banquet to Cyrus and Andi last week, as it was something neither of them ad ever been invited to before previously. It’s a dinner and award show for all the athletes. Every athletic team in the school would be there. From the basketball team to the space otters. Each student athlete invited was given a ticket. A plus one, if you would. Parents were obviously invited, but this extra ticket was meant for close friends or even a boyfriend or girlfriend. Someone you really wanted to be there Buffy offered her plus one to Cyrus and Jonah had promised Andi his. Cyrus would feel horrible rejecting either of his friends.

“As my date. Cyrus I want you there as my date.” Cyrus’ breath caught in his throat. His what?

“Your what?” That’s when their eyes met. Cyrus couldn’t place exactly what emotion was behind TJ’s eyes but it didn’t sit well with him.

A smile made its way to TJ’s lips, it wasn’t as genuine as it was any other time he smiled at Cyrus but it was pretty close. He let out a short laugh. His face red, and his eyes now flitting just about everywhere except Cyrus.

“My fake date.” He said, laughing softly again. “You should have seen your face, Underdog.”

Cyrus let out a strained laugh, still confused. “I still don’t understand, TJ.”

“Cyrus, everyone on the team usually brings a date. It would be so lame if I showed up without one. Come on, just do this for me.” TJ pouted, tilting his head to the side. His face now a pale pink, but obviously still embarrassed.

Embarrassed of the fact he needed a fake date? Or the fact he needed to ask Cyrus to be his fake date? Cyrus couldn’t tell but he hoped it was the former.

Cyrus couldn’t look anywhere else, but TJ’s face, despite the lack of eye contact. He wanted to ask him a million questions. Why me? Are you gay? What does this mean? Instead, he sighed. “Okay, I’ll do it. I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

TJ looked relieved, he grabbed Cyrus by the shoulders. “Underdog, I can’t thank you more.I’ll buy you lunch, yeah?”

Cyrus nodded, “Yeah.” He smiled weakly.

He turned towards the sidewalk, hurriedly trying to catch up with the two girls. He glanced back to see TJ still watching him, the boy’s cheeks flushed red. He waved at Cyrus before turning and heading back towards his own friends. Cyrus picked up speed, practically running towards the girls.

Panting, he wormed his way between them. “TJ…” Huff. “Invited me...” Huff. “To…” Huff.

“Spit it out, Cyrus.” Buffy pressed, causing Andi to giggle .

“Relax, Buffy. Let him catch his breath.” She defended, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“TJ, he invited me to the athletic banquet. As his uh…” Cyrus paused. Did TJ want anyone to know about this, he was obviously embarrassed when asking Cyrus. Maybe it was a secret. Crap. He cannot tell the girls. “As his date.”

The squeals didn’t shock him. “Cyrus! This is great, you have crushed on him since your bar mitzvah!” Andi’s arms wrapped around his middle. 

Cyrus didn’t want to look at Buffy, knowing she would be a little annoyed. He knew she would be happy for him, but she would definitely be more suspicious over anything.

“So does this mean you’re not going to be my plus one?” She pressed, humming a bit.  
“I’m so sorry Buffy.” He started but Andi jumped in.

“Oh please, now you can invite Marty!” Andi smiled, knowingly, making Buffy quiet for a moment. Just a moment though.

“You know he will be there. For track.” Buffy retorted, smirking as if she won. 

“Yes, but if he’s your plus one you can sit together.” Cyrus pointed out, causing her face to go red. Buffy only huffed, shaking her head as she sped up ahead of them.

Cyrus and Andi were quick to catch up with her, before continuing their walks home.

Cyrus made it home, after gossiping with his close friends for a while longer. Having already planned to go to the banquet, he had an outfit picked but he was afraid it wouldn’t be enough. He picked the outfit out with the intent to go as his best friend’s plus one. Not as his not-so-scary friend’s fake date. He had asked the girl’s seven times if it was right, and they reassured him each time. 

He was not ready for the following day. He was supposed to meet his friends at Andi’s, but after receiving a text from his date, he was now going to wait for TJ and his mom to pick him up. The pair would then meet up with the group at the event hall that the banquet was taking place at.

Looking over his outfit one more time, Cyrus climbed into his bed. Anxious but ready for the day ahead of him.

Cyrus woke up at eight, a bit early for a Saturday morning. His nerves kept him awake, he was too jittery. The day had come and went. Cyrus couldn’t even remember eating breakfast; but now he was sitting on the sofa in his living room in his suit. His phone in his hand, waiting for another text from TJ.

Just minutes ago TJ had texted Cyrus that he was on his way. Cyrus never received a text stating his arrival, instead there was a sharp knock at the front door. He hurried his way to the door, pocketing his phone. He glanced at the clock before opening the door. Ten minutes until six, just like they discussed.

“TJ, what a surprise.” He laughed, trying to calm his nerves. Why was he so nervous? This was a fake date. Luckily, TJ laughed as well. 

“Well, come on Underdog. We don’t want to be late.” He took Cyrus’s hand, leading him to the car where his mother sat. Were they pretending even in front of her? They weren’t clear about the rules for this.

They sat side by side in the back of her minivan, Cyrus felt as if he was holding his breath and panting at the same time.

“You look nice tonight.” TJ’s voice in his ear, nearly made him choke.

“You too.” He gave a weak smile, squeezing TJ’s hand softly. Were they still holding hands? Is that weird?

“Alright boys, I wish I could stay for the banquet but you two have fun. I’ll see you at eight.” Mrs. Kippen smiled, pulling up close to the entrance where Cyrus could see his friends waiting. Andi and Buffy in beautiful dresses, while Marty and Jonah stood near them in just as nice suits.

“Thank you, Mrs. Kippen,” He waved to her as he climbed completely out of the car. Not even a second before TJ had his hand again. 

She drove off, but they hadn’t moved. Cyrus could hear his friends, but they hadn’t noticed him.. Why hadn’t they moved yet? Cyrus looked up at the taller boy, who’s grip had tightened on his hand.

“Cyrus, before we go in. I need to tell you the truth.”

“Uhm, okay? Were you not honest with me before, TJ?” Cyrus was very confused now, wanting to pull his hand away but knowing better than that. His hand was giving comfort to his friend, and taking that away could cause more stress when he looked obviously nervous.

“No, and I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to come here as my fake date.” TJ said, his voice stern. His eyes locked on Cyrus’s forehead.

“Oh.” He pulled his hand away now, stepping back. “Why would you invite me if you didn’t want me to come with you?”

“No, no, no. Cyrus, no.” TJ rushed out, grabbing both his hands now. “I didn’t want you to come as my fake date. I wanted you to be my real date.” He closed his eyes now, not wanting to have to watch the rejection. He put himself out there, something he normally didn’t mind.

Cyrus was shocked. The normally confident basketball player stood in front of Cyrus, just a nervous wreck. “I don’t understand.”

“You looked so… I don’t know how to describe it. You looked like you didn’t want to be my date when I asked you yesterday. I had to think of something.” TJ pulled his hands away, stepping back now.

Cyrus laugh, loud and humorous. “Oh my gosh, TJ. You thought I would reject you? Me reject you? I had worked myself into a mess over something that was going to just be a fake date.” He didn’t know what this meant now.

TJ laughed too, the both of them looking ridiculous as they shared relieved laughter. 

“Does this mean you want to be my real date, Underdog?” His hand coming back up to awkwardly rub at the back of his neck again.

“Well of course.” Cyrus smiled, reaching for TJ’s hand again.

Together they walked towards the entrance, as actual dates now.


End file.
